Missing: One Sonic Screwdriver
by scifi girl 08
Summary: The Doctor is always telling people not to lose his sonic screwdriver. What would happen if HE lost it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Wish I did but I don't.**

**I got the idea for this story a few months ago. My friend (who will not be named to protect her privacy) lost her sonic screwdriver pen. She found it a week or so later in her youth group room but the idea of the Doctor losing his sonic screwdriver was born.**

**Hope u enjoy! :-)**

Missing: One Sonic Screwdriver

The Doctor was laying flat on his back under the controls of the TARDIS. He had been working for the past few hours on some repair work he had been putting off. Now he was almost done. _Just need to sauder these wires together and the Flexmanipulatior will be back in business _he thought. He reached down to his pant pocket to pull out the sonic screwdriver…but it wasn't there.

He moved his hand to the other pocket but all that was in there was his 3D glasses. The Doctor was getting a little nervous now. He checked the inner pockets of his suit jacket and found only his regular glasses.

The Doctor got up off the floor and went over to where he had thrown his outer coat. He didn't normally keep it in there but maybe he had had a mind fart as Rose like to call them. He picked it up and emptied all the pockets. A short list of the items he found included a comb he never knew he had, a banana (you never know where you may find a party), a bag of jelly babies (where had those come from), a water gun, a crystal skull, an ant farm (oops), a remote control (to what?), and a gutair hero controller (a testimony to the depth of these pockets). But none of it was the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor was even more worried now. _I could not have lost it. _He thought._ Could I? How many times have I given it to Rose with the instructions not to lose it?_ That's when it hit him, _Rose, she must have borrowed it and hasn't returned it yet._

He took off through the TARDIS looking for her. He eventually found her in the kitchen popping popcorn.

"Hello Doctor! Do you want some?" she asked as she offered him a heaping bowl. "I was just heading to the media room to watch a movie. Your collection is so big I keep finding ones I've never seen."

"Thanks but not right now. Rose, did you borrow my sonic screwdriver lately?" Hope was rising in him. She had to have it.

"Nope. Last I used it was to unlock the bathroom after I accidently locked myself out a week ago." She looked at his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering. I'll let you go then."

Rose gave him one final look of _what on the TARDIS is wrong with you today_ and left.

The nervous he had felt earlier crept back again this time stronger than before. Where was the sonic screwdriver if he didn't have it and neither did Rose?

His thoughts began to stray to the dark side. _What if some evil alien race like the Daleks got their hands, claws, whatever on it? There's so much they could do with it. They could take over the whole universe!_ He paused and took a deep breath._ Calm. I will find it. I just need to backtrack a little._

He sat down and began to think. Last he had used it was to open a door on the planet Vicmar. That was…yesterday. Yes, yesterday morning and he had returned it to his pocket. He knew it had still been in his pocket after that because while on Vicmartheyhad been attacked by the native aliens. (How could he have forgotten the Vicmarin had a deep hatred for the color pink? Of course Rose just had to wear that pink hoodie).

After they had returned to the TARDIS, Rose had gone to get cleaned up and he...he had gone to his room. _That's it! It's got to be in my room! _he thought. The Doctor jumped out of the chair and dashed down the hallway towards his room.

Rose was curled up on the couch in front of the t.v. The movie she had chosen was good but all movies always have that scene where they lose the audiences' attention. Rose was at that part. When it happened her hands would always mess with something. She glance out the doorway just in time to see the Doctor go running by. _What's gotten into him today?_ she thought. Then her hand felt something cold and metal. She was first surprised then everything clicked. She smiled to herself and put the object back. _Oh this is going to be good._

Meanwhile, the Doctor stood panting in the middle of his room. He was getting really nervous now. He had completely torn apart his room and he still hadn't found it. _Ok it was still with me when I left my room. After I was done here I went to...the library! _Again he took off down the hallway to find his sonic screwdriver.

In the library he checked the chair he sat in and and the shelfs he had been at but no screwdriver was there to greet him. He sighed. "That's it. My screwdriver is gone. Better tell Rose." And he slumped off to the media room.

The credits for the movie were beginning to role when the Doctor came in with a depressed look on his face.

"What's a matter?" asked Rose.

He came over and sat beside her on the couch. "Rose. I got some bad news. My sonic screwdriver is..."

"Right here." and she pulled the familier metal stick out from behind back.

The Doctor's face was a mix of shock and relief. "But..but..where?"

Rose smiled. "Silly timelord! You think to check everywhere but between the cushions of your own couch!"

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**I would love to do a sequel to this but I need you the reader's help. I need random objects like what was in the Doctor's pockets at the beginning of the story. They can be anything from Doctor Who, other tv shows, household objects or whatever. They can be big or small. Please help. I will try to use them all. Prize for the best object! Thanks!**


End file.
